Allure
by prismdreams
Summary: Emma Swan needed an outlet to let out her frustrations. Killian Jones barreled through life like it was water. If only that one night didn't happen, Emma wouldn't be so damn curious. Captain Swan/AU/All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first Captain Swan story, AU where everyone is all human. Hope you like it! Let me know what you guys think! :)_

* * *

 **Emma**

"I don't want to discuss this anymore. This is my final decision."

"So what am I supposed to do while you travel again? How do I know you're not cheating on me _this_ time?" I roared at my husband as he briskly packed the last of his suitcases.

He proceeded to ignore me and reached for clothing items. I spun around placing my hands on the designer dresser, trying to calm the fuck down. I knew it. I just know this time he's cheating. I think it's really sad I let it get that far.

I should have known marrying into all this would be the complete opposite of what it is right now. I am fucked. My husband hasn't touched me for months. Not that I can call him a proper husband. He came from a prominent family business that parents arranged like it was a business deal straight out of college. The choice was never in my favor: either I marry him and help my family out or they'd disown me.

I should have just bit the bullet and left the state; changed my name or something. John will never give me a divorce, surely. I could imagine it right now. Me going to the lawyers, watching them laugh in my face as I struggle to regain back my dignity from everything that was taken from me.

I hate this life. I hate John for robbing me of a possible future in anything. A shot gun marriage was never on my bucket list. Neither was feeling incredibly frustrated sexually. Fuck, when was the last time I had an orgasm? One that I didn't get from a battery operated machine?

I know that sex isn't everything but it meant nothing right now. I can't do this. I can't live like this every day while I know, I just fucking _know_ he has ways to get it when he can. Our families couldn't care less about our happiness.

"Miss Emma do you want to—" I interrupted before my housekeeper continued.

"No! Leave _now_." I said, gravely. I didn't turn around.

I didn't want to look at anyone. I was so mad and seething with anger that I couldn't think straight. I just can't sit back and watch as my husband treated me this way.

Before I could get a chance to stop him, John left without looking at me.

"This is pointless." My words shook out as the door to the garage slammed shut.

"Maybe…there's got to be some way."

I got up in the huff, pushed passed my maids in the hallway and ran as fast as I could downstairs almost falling flat on my face as I went down.

I saw the car lights move further away from the big window and I knew I was too late. I couldn't run outside and catch him. The driver listened to John over me. He's the alpha. He's the head of the household. I panicked. My body convulsed as I held onto the edge of the counter to steady myself.

I almost didn't feel like I was in my body. I felt around and fell down with a thump, taking an envelope with me. Scrounging my brows, I found myself examining it. I looked at the curtains and stood up with it. I made sure to check outside if he was still there. It was no use, he'd left already; I didn't even hear the engine in the distance. Fuck. Too late, I'm always too late to hope he'll listen, what else is new?

I glanced back at the envelope in my hand.

This shit is pretty ominous. I sat down at the table fumbling with it. It didn't feel like a letter. It felt like trouble. John had a knack for taking the shallow route in these instances due to his frequent absence, and I've forgiven him every time. I am tired of doing it. Sick and tired of being here. Waiting, hoping he'll notice me. Giving this marriage a chance was the worst thing I ever did to myself.

I feel like running away, somewhere anonymous where nobody would find me. I pinched myself before I took the envelope in my hand and ravenously tore it open with a knife.

Inside was my worst nightmare. Money, much more than I really wanted and a small note. That's John's style. Keep it short and vapid. Thanks a lot, now I feel better about myself to what I've been reduced to: a trophy. Someone you marry for profile, business and status. I'm beginning to think this is how men really operate.

I just wish I could for once cut out the middle man and finally have something that feels amazing. Something I could wake up to and not dread as I got sucked inside of it.

I feel like doing something really fucked up, something that'll get his attention on me for once. I told my maids that I was going out for a drive. To where? I don't really care. Just as long as I am away from the suffocation that is this place. How I did not die in here sooner is a miracle.

Hoping that John would get it wasn't going to cut it anymore. I had to do something big, something that will even the score. This is a game I'm willing to play, fuck, I had this plan before but I was too chicken shit to carry it out. I cared about his feelings too deeply. Now that's over. Now _my_ feelings will matter, as they should have.

I brought the money with me and burned the note on the sidewalk as I slid into my sports car—or John's "I'm sorry gift" for missing my birthday in November. I wish I could run him over with it. Would be too easy. I only want him to suffer.

I just drove and kept driving until I reached Hollywood and Vine. I didn't realize I was near city lights so blinding it felt like you were in Las Vegas. Prostitutes, hustlers, street performers, stage acts, mimes, it damn near felt like everyone was out to play. Everyone except me.

I parked in the back of the first pub I saw. I made sure to lock everything before leaving. You can't be too careful with this area. I made a call to John while I leaned against my car. I know it a waste but I needed to say something to him that can't wait until he came back.

I went with it. As soon as the call went to voice mail as predicted, I came out with it…

"Hello John. You left before I could tell you this. I don't want this marriage anymore. You've done nothing but hurt me over and over and I am sick of putting up with it every time. I'm not going to be tied to a man who treats me this way. I hope you know I am giving the money you put in that envelope away. That's right you can't buy me off anymore. I'm not a toy and you can't play me any longer. Just because our parents forced us both into this arrangement it doesn't mean you can act like we don't know each other. At one time we did care about each other and I know those days aren't coming back. It's over John. I'm separating and soon I'm giving you the papers you deserve. Enjoy your sluts, goodbye." I roared the last of the words and hung up.

I couldn't help the tears from stinging the corners of my eyes. I hated crying in public. Worse, I just hate crying in general. I held my feelings in most of the time so this felt overwhelming. I wiped them clean and made my way to the front entrance. I checked my ID at the front door. I'm used to getting carded so I automatically show people my license before they ask.

As I charged to the front of the pub I noticed that it wasn't crowded tonight. It seemed like one of those places that always had a small audience. There's a platform stage for the performers but no one was on there.

I looked at the barkeep cleaning glasses and rolled my eyes as I flashed my ID. When I gave him my order I hopped onto the stool and felt the sulking vibes drip in. This is not the way I thought my life would go. I immediately grabbed the bottle of New Castle beer before it hit the coaster. I was feeling thirsty, unbridled and a little bit desperate. The first swig chilled my throat, burning my insides reminding me of how much I missed the taste.

I sure as fuck am not a lightweight. I could down about 10 of these and feel absolutely nothing inside. It'd be like wine coolers for me.

My phone beeped and vibrated. Shit. Fuck. Double fuck. It's him. I prayed it was one of the housekeepers making sure I was OK. I _did_ leave in a horrific way. I know I probably came off as borderline psychotic. Still, I'm not sure I want to be bothered right now. The message was tame but I knew he was just trying to scare me.

 **From: John**

 _I'd like to see you try._

I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back. That house is so big I almost got lost in it a couple times. I really didn't want this life, I never asked for it. If I could give it back I would. Wiping my eyes was not how I thought this night would go. Honestly, I believed things were going to change before I found out about the trip. Of course it was last minute. John promised me we would have a talk on the weekend. To spring this on me was the last straw that broke the camel's back. I more than despise him and I hope his dick falls off from all the extra fucking he's doing.

I knew he never loved me but it still was harder to accept, maybe it was different when we were attracted to each other. Now I'm just his obedient wife. His product. Somebody our parents could sell off just to look good in front of the other WASPs shitheads out there. Fuck him. I am so tired of hoping.

"You OK?" I heard in front of me looking up at the bartender.

He was good looking, in that headshot-I-have-a-audition-I-can't-make-lunch-tomorrow kind of way. I looked at his hand and saw a wedding band. It matched my own and I knew I didn't want to go there. I slipped mined off in that moment. It sucks, he looked like he would have been a fantastic lay. Nice broad shoulders, tall about 6'2", strong swimmer's build, striking aqua eyes, chiseled Ed Burns cheek bones you could grade cheese over and I am assuming by the enormous mitts, larger than average cock. Pity.

I downed the rest of my beer, paid Mr. Your Loss and turned on my heel out of there. Needed to get out, my libido was going to lead that guy to problems with his wife.

I had this odd feeling I was being watched. Sometimes my intuition is usually right but it was probably because of my clothes. Showing up near the dank projects area of Los Angeles wearing designer Madison Avenue clothes is going to get you some stares; mainly from jealous people.

I didn't realize it was cold outside until I rubbed my hands together, blowing on them. My hair blew in my face as I jumped up to the sound of a honked horn. Cab driver. When you need you can't get one and when you don't need one, they harass you. I waved him away, moving off the sidewalk as soon as a crowd of people came close to me and leaned against the pub exterior.

Being self-aware was my mantra and I knew I shouldn't be anywhere near the stained parts of the city. Maybe I had a death wish—fuck—I didn't want to go down that road. Yes I am unhappy beyond the word but my life is worth more than that.

Hell, if my waste of a human husband is fucking around behind my back then all bets are off. Why do I have to be such a doormat and take it? Fuck this, I turned around making my way back to my car, checking around if I was actually being stalked.

Tears had fallen down my face as I got inside, locked the door and buckled up. I looked up and suddenly it just became a falling river. I didn't have the decency to make a sound. They were just falling. My hands were trying to keep up with it all. My makeup was mangled but I didn't care. I just didn't give a shit anymore. Bottling these emotions was something I'd grown used to.

Forcing myself to put the key into the ignition and get out of there, I tried so hard to compose my emotional state before I really went insane.

What did it feel like to be desired? I don't really remember. To have someone look at you like they mean it. I don't think love is the answer to anything no matter what anyone says. Lust is the only thing that I care about now.

With that truth I sped out of the driveway and went along the street that I refer to as "club zone" street. I'm not sure I wanted to go inside any of them. I'm not into bouncers having to examine me just to see if I was attractive enough to a free ticket to potential anonymous sex. Even if that's the reason why I came.

I just want someone to look at me and not run. There was that feeling again, the one of being watched. When I looked up from the streetlight I saw a guy, dark brown hair in his eyes, Kurt Cobain style, lighting a cigarette while leaning against the corner of one of the clubs. I looked at the title and rolled my eyes. Why was this guy standing on the corner inside of waiting to get in? Probably waiting for someone, I watched him nod to the bouncer. What an odd exchange.

I found my eyes trailing up to his face, it was tight and worry-free. He wasn't particularly looking at anything, it seemed like he had all the time in the world to stand there. I didn't know this area well and I felt really uncomfortable in my clothes. This guy's wardrobe almost mirrored mine, it made me feel a little safer.

I was staring way too long the cars behind me beeped their horns repeatedly. Changing my mind, I wasn't going to go straight. I made a U-turn as soon as I reached the end of the next side street, feeling daring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey! I hope you like this next update. Can you leave reviews if you read it. This one is a little mature. I wanna know what you guys think. Thank you! :)_

* * *

I was going inside the club. Part of me felt a little uneasy about the whole thing and yet I was determined to find him. I couldn't get his image out of my head. He was so… _James Dean_ I couldn't describe it. I only just saw him but I wanted more. I wanted to hear him talk. I wanted to make sure he was real, like I didn't stop traffic for what felt like forever. It seemed like something out of a dream.

I wanted to see the color of his eyes, Christ on a cross I sound like a crazed stalker and I wasn't even out of my car yet. I can't help myself, I was beyond fixated. My behavior is a thousand percent out of character but I couldn't give a flying fuck. I just wanted to know if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me again.

I didn't know where to park so I drove to the place I spotted him at. This is odd, he was gone. No! This shit always happens to me.

Someone beeped their horn loudly. I winced and moved into the alley near the club. There were no parking places; I started to panic. There was no way I lost him in two seconds. That was barely a minute. How could I be _that_ unlucky?

I gripped the steering wheel and ground my teeth. This is pointless. I can't stalk someone if I suck at it. That's not how this is supposed to work. I banged on it and felt like I should go back to the pub and down anther several bottles. That guy was perfect for tonight. Someone I haven't been excited over since high school. Can't believe right out of high school I never did things like this. Be interested in other guys. I didn't know there was a possibility I could. I didn't want my parents to hate me if I disobeyed them.

Now I am an adult. It's just not right. John is so much older than me and he doesn't let me forget it.

I didn't feel like heading back home after the pub and I knew I was going to sulk at the bar so I made a split decision, turned around the other way and headed toward the Marriott Hotel. If I went to the Hilton John would know about it, not that I care but he does business with Hilton often, they would know me by my last name right away. What's worse is that they've seen my face. As a good little wife I had to make rounds and appearances supporting my husband in his career. I wasn't allowed to have dreams or thoughts of my own.

I stopped in the front, giving my keys to valet. I told the staff I had nothing to bring up and walked inside the revolving door leading to the lobby area. When the concierge was available I paid for a room with a queen sized bed. I knew I could get the suite if I wanted to but there was no way I was going to need it. The standard room will have to do. At least it will be less big than the rooms at the house. I smiled thinly when they gave me the hotel key and the first place I went to was the restaurant and bar.

I didn't see hardly anyone inside; the couple in the far corner was barely acknowledging each other. Yeah, I know the feeling.

That man from before came to mind again as I sat down close to the bar. I gave the barkeep my order and placed my chin over my hand, staring into space. Of course life doesn't happen that way. What are the odds I'm going to find a guy who looks like that again? The answer is a resounding never. It made me upset that I was teased and for him to just disappear like he was a ghost, how the fuck is that fair?

"Something on your mind?" A raspy, velvet-smothering British accent asked next to me.

I turned around and almost dropped my drink on my shirt. My mouth was open for what felt like long minutes. I couldn't speak; I thought I was dreaming. Shaking my head, I looked down, blushing before answering him.

"Not really." I said, with a hint of nonchalant attitude.

"Oh come on now, the most beautiful face walks in here after midnight and there is absolutely nothing to talk about?" His flirting was making my face shiver.

My legs closed together as I felt myself getting hot. This is like phase one of having me be putty in someone's hands. The tension between us was growing thick.

I sipped a long one from my drink, I was sure I finished it when I placed it down. Turns out he has the sexiest voice I've ever heard. This can't be real. I must be in my hotel room dreaming this up.

"I wouldn't say there isn't."

I side glanced at him; he looked down before smirking and moving his tasseled brown hair out of his eyes, looking at me for a moment. His mouth twitching, I also saw his jaw clench slightly.

"Someone like you looks like they have a story behind them."

I twirled the middle handle of my glass staring straight on the top. There was no way I was going to look him directly in the eyes after he said that.

Here it is my chance not to make a fool of myself with this guy and I can't even look at him. I feel like a complete nerd now.

Feeling my legs slightly shaking I shifted in my seat. I felt a hand on my thigh and stood perfectly still. The hand was warm and had a firm grip, it felt like he was claiming me. I finally turned my body to look at him and I knew this was going to be the point of no return.

He leaned close to my ear, "Feeling generous love?"

My eyes popped open. I knew exactly what he meant and my skin heated at the thrill of having him tonight.

"I...yes, I am."

I could feel his warm breath against my neck and almost closed my eyes before keeping them awake for every moment of this.

"I am too." He pulled back to look at me, a small smile on his face.

"I have a room already-did-did you want to come up?"

"Of course." He said; I didn't even know his name. This is fucking crazy!

After I paid we walked directly to the elevators and stepped inside silently. He seemed to be studying me. I don't think I've had a man in a long time do that around me. It partly made me feel uncomfortable but the rest of me was silently screaming yes, finally! This is what I've dreamed about for so long.

"You saving everything for inside love?"

"Am I?" I didn't understand the question. "Oh umm, maybe."

He laughed, I liked it. Seemed playful, like a boy but had a direct hint of masculinity laced in tone.

"Normally the women can't wait until they get inside the room." He raised an eyebrow my way, his carefree demeanor ablaze.

"The women?" I was confused again, and then I mentally hit myself for asking trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, well, I am not a PDA type of person."

"Are you now? That's refreshing. It gives the chase much more," he paused to whisper behind my neck, "heat behind it..."

I shivered as he brushed his lips against my neck. "So, are you ready?"

I swallowed; I hope he didn't hear it clearly. "Yeah..."

The elevator dinging brought me back to reality. Holy shit. My breathing sped up and I had a feeling I was going to faint.

"Are you alright there?"

I made sure to look at him, his eyes, as crystal clear as the Maldives were staring back at me in slight worry.

I nodded and was the first to walk out leading the way with him trailing behind me. I could tell he was close, an arm's length away.

As I placed the card inside the door he reached for the handle over my hand.

"Let me." He said kindly; opening the door for both of us to walk in.

I smiled slightly, walking inside to put down my stuff and take off my heels. I was aching to rub my feet but I was distracted with him in the room with me.

"It's bloody freezing in here. I can turn down the AC; is that OK with you love?"

"Sure." I replied, taking off my jacket.

Even though this was next to nothing I knew more, much more was going to come off so I told myself to just relax.

I turned around and watched as he fiddled with the dial, eventually figuring it out after a couple tries. I smiled at his antics. His coat was hiding what I wanted to see. I _did_ want this; I just need to find a way to calm down before I become too nervous. He'll notice and definitely leave.

"Hi."

"Hello." He said, taking off his jacket.

My eyes wondered over his body, instinctively my arms covered up my own. I dropped my hands instantly and sauntered toward him until I was inches from his face. Since I knew what this was there was something I wanted to say before we did anything.

"Do we need to discuss the terms—" he cut me off mid sentence in a searing kiss that showered tingles not only to my lips but all over my body.

I tried to stand but I didn't need to, this guy was lifted and carried me to the bed gently. This is new; I thought it was going to be rough and hard. Maybe he's waiting for me to give the green light. This kiss is making my toes curl; I thought this was a fictional thing. I didn't believe you could feel this way just from a kiss.

I began touching his body when he said I could. I feel so embarrassed that I'm not as experienced as him and he has picked that up.

"Sorry—" I breathed out when we paused for a moment. "I've never done anything like this before..."

He ran his fingers along my arms slowly until he came to my neck and brushed his lips along the curve, making my skin vibrate.

"I could tell love. Would you like me to relax you?"

I backed away suddenly. I was so not prepared for this at all.

I sat up ignoring his expression and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I locked the handle and leaned against it, sliding down to the bottom. I covered my face with my hands. Why can't I do this already? I know, I just know John is cheating on me. This is a perfect greenlight for me.

I felt and heard a knock against my back and stood still.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to leave?" He said, he voice sounded so sincere. Where was it coming from?

I said nothing and banged my head softly against the door. "No," my voice made the word slip out like a rain drop.

"Was I too rough?"

I opened my mouth but all that could come out was a choked sob. I tried with everything I had to hold it back; I didn't want to show weakness to a stranger. He doesn't give a shit about me, and in that moment I was crying softly.

No one cared about me. Wow. Not even my blood. This is so embarrassing. He is still out there. For what he is and what he does, I can't believe he is still out there.

"I'm sorry," I began saying and stood up from my patheticness off the floor.

I pulled the door open and saw his expression. It broke my heart. We barely know each other and he was already pulling at my heart strings. Why do I keep thinking this is all a dream? That people, real live people don't ever act this way unless they want something in return?

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, above a whisper, coming closer.

I let him and permitted him more closeness when I filled in the gap. I don't know why I felt brave in that moment but my arms wrapped around his torso, unwavering from his embrace. His arms wrapped around mine and he said nothing. All he did was hold me just like I wanted. And now, now it's time to say goodbye.

"I understand if you want to leave." I said, finding the strength to pull away from his warmth. I couldn't look at him. Hell, the entire time I struggled to look in his eyes tonight. I was too blinded by his beauty but I'm not blinded by the truth. I'm not expecting him to stick around especially after all this.

"Is that what you want?" He counter asked me.

I moved passed him and sat on the bed, huddling my shoulders. I did want him here, but I didn't want to put him through my emotions. He has better things to do.

"Yes, I do. But—"

I felt the bed shift when he sat down so he wasn't too close to me but not far away either.

"Are you married?" I looked at my finger and remembered I had taken it off at the pub. How did he know that still?

I tightened up, closing my eyes, unwilling to confront the truth but found myself still answering him, "My husband is dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

I laughed in a maniacal way, "No no, not actual death. If only I was _that_ lucky."

When I looked at him I couldn't look away. This man is everything I've ever dreamed about. I couldn't lie to him and he knew it. Maybe he could smell it off of me or something. Something about him made me want to tell the truth. I glanced at his face, watching him watch me, this was not his business and I shouldn't make it his.

"Sorry..." I looked down immediately after realizing my staring problem. "It's complicated."

I felt his hand over mine giving me a gentle squeeze. "We can take things slow."

Who is this guy? I thought in the movies all people in his line of work would just get it over with and talking was optional if they ever did any. Why does this guy suddenly want to take things at my pace? I was flabbergasted. I didn't think this guy was for real. Maybe he's right. I just need to relax and get over my shit. I looked to the bathroom and moved to get up.

"Mind if I take a shower? Would you wait if I do? I won't be long."

He placed his hand behind my neck gently, leaning his body into mine. "Alone?"

"Am I—oh what?" I stammered as my mind had gone cloudy. Suddenly words were oblivious.

"Are you taking a shower alone?" He repeated again, more molasses to his tone.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I needed to calm down and be sane again.

Perhaps I just need some incentive to get in the mood already. "Would you mind waiting for me?"

He pulled away and sat on the bed, leaning with his elbows on the mattress looking comfortable. He gave me a look that made me want to forget about the shower all together.

"Go ahead babe." I forced myself to turn around as he said that.

I closed the door and began taking off my clothes. My skin was literally vibrating like I was struck my lightening. Getting under a nice, warm shower is exactly what I need right now. And I wasn't lying, when I stepped inside I left all my worries pass me by.

My body was healing under the warm water. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the title. I had to calm down or I was going to have a massive heart attack. This guy was a stranger to me, I shouldn't be so nervous, I should enjoy this. I _deserve_ to enjoy this.

It wasn't to get back at John that was only part of it. I needed to do this for myself. I gave it some thought as I soaped my body rinsing away the remainder left.

After a few solid minutes I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, carrying the condensed heat with me. I felt almost a million times better. I didn't bother brushing my hair or running my hand through it. Looking in the mirror I was surprised by what I saw. Someone wild, on the hunt, feral, nearly feline-like.

I prayed that he was still in the room waiting for me. Tears were starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I blew it, I knew it. He was too good to be true and I didn't even know his name. Perhaps he found someone with more experience. Someone that doesn't make him wait to get what he wants. I learned this is how men operated. Maybe I'd bitten off more than I can chew. The kiss we shared was the worst. He hated it. I knew it. Good fucking god, and now he's gone.

I adjusted the soft towel against my body before pulling the door open. My mouth hung open at what I saw. The man was still here. He looked to be concentrating with something on phone.

The door made a small noise when it opened all the way, making me wince from embarrassment.

He sat straight up when he took his eyes off his phone, putting it to the side, forgotten.

"You look so beautiful."

My cheeks, hell my entire body was on fire when he said that to me. I still feel like this is just a dream.

Well, what am I waiting for? Shouldn't live out this dream? He's right there, looking at me like I craved a man would.

"Come here." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his arms out.

Water droplets were falling off the sides of my shoulders and legs but I didn't care. That look he gave me made me come over to him without a thought in my mind. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to feel. I desired this guy and I wanted to show him how much I do.

"I'm probably not what you're used to..." I admitted, making his brows furrow in confusion.

"Well, how can I know? I haven't had you yet. You are nothing like anyone I had and that makes you unique."

"What makes you so sure?" I said softly, my eyes getting wider by the word.

He stood up, eyes stayed on mine as he moved me closer to him by my waist.

"Because I feel it."

Our faces came closer together as we shared a tender kiss, making me forget everything I've ever known, all I've been through. I feel like my life is starting right now, and I didn't want it to stop.

The way he kissed me was driving me wild with passion. He carried me to the bed, laying my body down as if I were the most fragile thing to him; and in that moment, for him I was. His motions are making me want to break inside. I didn't know how much longer I was going to hold on.

I had to slow down the kisses; there was something on my mind.

"Can you—please pretend for one night that you know me?"

"What do you mean love?"

I breathed deeply, "Pretend we aren't strangers...for tonight?"

I could feel myself begging him but he gently cupped my face in his hands, directly looking me in the eye.

"I will, for you. For tonight..." He said, almost about to say something else but I cut him off with another kiss that was tingling its way through my body.

He cupped my face again, this time bringing my face close to his. He leaned in brushing his lips over mine.

"I feel like I'm known you all my life."

The way he said that, I almost believed him, but I knew it was because I made him think that.

I smiled; it did feel good to hear it from any man though. It's been so long since I heard anything close to it. Our kisses grew hot and heavy fast, I didn't know I hungered for this so much. That it felt like I would die without it.

The towel around my body was a huge barrier for him but he refused to take it off. Was he was waiting to do something else first?

Role playing is something I could get used to. He touched me gently at first, asking permission when he moved his hand to take off the towel.

"Yes." I said, wanting him to rip it off already.

But he was being so slow, was it on purpose? I didn't know, but it was making me feel dizzy with desire.

When he slowly took it off he began looking at my body; almost looked like he was drinking in my image. Instantly I felt goose bumps and I feel like he noticed.

"Sorry...it's just, I'm not used to this, most women like the light off, I rarely get to really see their bodies." He said, more confessed I felt. "You're perfect. This body is too beautiful."

I was shocked to know he was talking about me. The lighting was dim but you could still see mostly everything in this room. Under his stare I felt vulnerable but I was so fucking determined to have him.

I moved to kiss his neck, saying nothing in response as I heard him groan softly.

I began taking off his clothes one by one until we were left with his boxers. I put my hand on the top, teasing with pulling it down. I didn't want to put my hand inside yet, I knew I was going to lose it. He's not the only one who could tease me.

"Oh bloody hell, fuck, _do_ it already. I'm dying here babe!" He begged after a moment and I eventually pulled his boxers down to reveal his massive, rock hard cock.

I took a moment to just look at it, so hard it was stuck to his stomach; my hands barely touched him as I continued the teasing from before. There was no way I was done with it. I'm going to make him beg so hard he's going do something 10 times as rough with me.

I felt his finger slip inside me, holy shit. Now I can't concentrate on anything. He added another and began pumping them in and out of my cunt rhythmically. I was so wet you could hear noises that even turned me on more. He had this intense look in his face, occasionally looking at me with a sly smirk.

I couldn't take it anymore; I gave up the handjob and leaned back against the bed, crawling to the pillows while he followed me with his fingers still inside me. Holy fuck. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I had so much built in me I thought I was going to explode.

And I did, my screams came out so loud he had to calm me down by pressing his lips over me, whispering against my lips as he pulled away.

"Music to my ears, love." He smirked, laughing slightly as body continued to feel like it was being electrocuted.

I felt myself convulsing out of control and until I felt it. Yes! He smashed his fingers into me to the point where it felt like I was being fisted. I felt my body respond right away. Skillfully he dipped his face down to my pussy, taking everything I could give him on his tongue, lapping my juices until I sensed I was completely clean all over.

He laid there more comfortable, playing with my cunt a little bit more, sticking his middle finger inside me gently. I was already sore and it probably showed. My pussy felt really hot but that didn't scare him. He expertly started pumping his digits using a more moderate rhythm. He was building me, I could tell he was taking note that I was basically half in a dream-like state; the other part of me was watching him, letting myself feel everything he's doing to me; writhing under his power.

"That's it. Give it to me." He cooed, I felt those words against my clit. His hot breath only made me feel the hotness feel silky once again.

My heart started to race when I felt his tongue dip inside me, he spread my clit open so he could lick inside deeper. He was fervent to get me to come again, he wouldn't stop licking and sucking until I felt myself get...oh god, holy shit!

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, unable to hold anything back anymore.

"Do it." He fired back, groaning as I felt my body react again, this time stronger than the first time.

I was panting as he took everything and more that I had to give. I couldn't take it.

I had to have him. "Oh my god."

I never had anybody be like that with me before. I lay there in complete shock until he brought his fingers up to my mouth. Instinctively I leaned close and took in them my mouth, enjoying what he was, sucking so hard I felt like I'd suck his fingers right off.

This is wrong; I had to do something for him.

I sat up but he put me back down, staying down near my pussy; he wasn't done yet. I watched him suck me so hard part of my clit was halfway in his mouth. I yelped completely unaware that I had.

I wanted to return the favor so badly. "Can I?" I started my moaned to what he was doing still. "Oh my god."

"I know you can do it again for me. Come for me." He whispered while shoving his tongue firmly in and out of my cunt.

I brought a pillow to my mouth, I couldn't control my screaming. I knew I was done for.

Then a piercing cry of ecstasy took over me and he was right there to take everything I surrendered to him.

I took a moment, oh fuck this, I didn't even know how long I took before I came to my senses again. I wasn't sure I had feeling anywhere on my body.

When I opened my eyes I saw him looking at me, a serious look plastered over his face, mixed with lust and hunger. I knew it wasn't over yet.

With all my strength I moved so I was on top of him, straddling his body so he knew I owned him right there. It's amazing I still had feeling in my knees to lock his body with mine. I bit my lip as I felt him take my breasts in his mouth, sucking urgently as if it were the last time and he wanted to make it count. God I don't wanna even think about that. I am completely in the moment right now, my mind still mixed with desire; my appetite for him was increasing by the seconds. I wanted this to last forever.

Can that be possible?

I felt his hips buck as if silently asking me permission to begin what we wanted all along. I position myself over his hardness, slowly sliding down as I reacted to him instantly. Feeling him twitch inside me was heaven. When I felt all of him I began to move ever so slowly, teasing him gently. Watching his face in pain was amusing to me. Part of me was waiting for him to take control, I was waiting for that moment when he would do it, he seemed to be letting me take the lead and do whatever I want.

"You going to tease me like this forever love?"

I smiling, moving a little faster than slowed down as I bit my lip. "What do you think?"

He smiled before reaching up to bring my face down to his, kissing me in a powerful motion that made my hips react and my riding move faster. I panted against his lips as his hips kept pumping me faster than I was moving.

That feeling came back from before and I knew it was going to be perfect. Then, out of nowhere he changed position and so he was on top. I was purring because this was everything I wanted. He was in control, calling the shots, ecstasy was dripping from our bodies as we molded together, my hands were all over his body he was pumping in and out of me as deep as he wanted.

I felt everything and I screamed it all for him. My screams were growing stronger as his groans followed and I knew I was getting close. It was then that I realized we might get there together. John and I never had this luxury. I pushed that prick out of my mind as soon as he came in and stared fiercely at the man making my dreams come true. This man is nothing like John.

I feel wanted with him, needed, personally validated. I feel like he really does know me and I him. It's interesting how one night of role play could make my mind turn into mush. This man, whoever he is, I want to keep him for a long time.

The last thing I could remember was screaming out as high I can, but it was muffled by a strong kiss from his lips; claiming me completely like he wanted to. I cupped his face and responded back as passionate as I felt in that moment.

And in that moment, I was enraptured.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this update. I'm working on writing the next one to post soon! :)_

* * *

The gentle waves of the morning came to me slowly, making me resurface along with it. I was drenched in pure bliss as my body felt at peace and my eyes calmly opened while the rest of me came to.

Thoughts, emotions, feelings. It was all flooding back. I had some night last night. My eyes as round as the moon begun to resurrect. Blinking several times before finally focusing I noticed this wasn't my room. The shades were drawn and if I wanted to I could have stayed asleep for hours on end.

I touched my face, my lips and my body all over; I was completed relaxed. Something changed me last night. I looked over, moving my arm over realizing I was alone.

He was gone. Didn't leave a name, was there a note? _Something?_ Did I scare him with my crazy insecure antics? Did he know I was married and took off upon realizing he didn't wanna get involved? I could have sworn he was...? Oh my god. But...did I pay him?

I can't remember, all I could remember was the way he made me feel, I don't think I could ever forget that. My husband couldn't touch this guy. He gave me everything I wanted and more. I never felt that way until I was with him last night. I couldn't help but think it had to have been all a dream. I mean, he vanished right? He left no traces of himself behind. No number, no name, no "see you soon." I just had the best sex in my life with a ghost?

Typical, I had a wild imagination so it was purely possible for me to go there. But what seemed off about all this was my body. I could have sworn it was touched in ways that I couldn't possibly forget. I touched my lips again. They were flushed, red and swollen from something. Did it really happen?

I rose from the bed, pushing my hair from eyes, trying to focus myself awake. I looked around me, noticing everything looking calm and serene. How an ordinary hotel room can feel this sensual is beyond me.

I jumped when I heard the phone ring loudly. I hesitated on the 3rd and 4th rings to pick it up.

"Hello?" my groggily voice asked.

"Wake up call Miss. This is the concierge. The time is 7am. I hope you enjoyed your stay with us at the _Marriott_." a voice said on the other end.

I winced, oh yeah I think I told them to do this because I knew I was going to sleep until I felt like getting up. I didn't want to give myself the luxury after John left. I cleared my throat thanking them before hanging up.

My purse was on the night stand and I reached for it, fishing out my cell phone. I had turned this thing last night at some point so I expected some menacing messages from John following my separation request. I had nothing; just that stupid text from last night that he thought was supposed to scare me away. He is in for rude awakening if he thinks he can own me.

I scrolled through my other texts and saw my girlfriend underneath a couple call logs down. I pursed my lips, thinking for a minute. I feel like I'm about to explode if I don't make sense of this. Should I? My thumb was about to slide it across her number. She and I haven't talked in a while but we were always close to each other when we wanted to talk. Her situation was similar to mine but I didn't have to do this to get a Green Card to stay in the country.

I bit my tongue and rung her up, waiting for an answer.

"Sonya, hi."

"Emma? Is that you? How are you?" Her soft voice asked me.

To tell you the truth...?

Rubbing my face I tried to find a right way to answer her. "I don't know. I know I didn't make a mistake but I feel like again, I'm losing my mind."

"What happened?"

I smiled; my face had gone flushed as last night played over my memory like a great song. "I met someone."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah..." I trailed off sighing heavily. "But the fucked up thing is I don't know if I actually did."

"What does that mean? Were you drinking or something? Did you dream it?"

I propped up my body so I was resting against the pillows in order to sit up more. "I was, but I know I wasn't drunk. I remembered all of it like it just happened. It's weird, I can't decide if it really happened or I dreamed it like you said. It's one of those things were it was so real it almost could be a dream."

"Well how do you know it was even real? Did you get his name?"

"No, I should have."

"Oh then you're fucked, sorry. Does John know?"

"No and I don't plan on telling him. I still don't know if it fucking happened. My imagination went a little wild last night. I did something I wouldn't normally do. I was just tired of John treating me like I have no freedom. You know what I mean right?" I spoke, pausing.

"I know it's been a while Sonya..."

"Emma it's OK, I feel like we drifted apart but I still care about what happens to you, even if John or your parents really couldn't give a shit. Are you sure you didn't get his name? Because in all that heat of passion, there had to be some name you called him during it."

"Yes positive. I guess, we were...I was too wrapped into everything. It just kind of happened before I could control it. I felt wild. I almost couldn't believe that it was happening. Which is why I'm thinking it was just in my head. Only in my dreams would I be so stupid to not ask his name. I sound pathetic don't I?"

"No this is normal. Maybe it did occur and you made that mistake. Maybe it was supposed to happen only this one time. I mean, how was it?"

I blushed, running my hand down my body, brushing over the places he touched. "Perfect. I seriously don't have words for how it made me feel, during and after. I was sure it was something out of a dream. I couldn't believe how— _aware_ he was—of everything. Parts of it were sinful. I just didn't want it to end. Now it's a fucking mess." I huffed, turning on my stomach over the sheets. "He's gone."

"Where's John gone to? He's obviously not home, right?"

I groaned and grit my teeth, knowing exactly what he's up to. "Probably fucking some random girl. I wish it was easy to leave him."

"Why isn't it?"

"I don't know. I told him last night I wanted to separate and he threatened me back in a text. Can you believe that shit? He actually thinks he could fight me on this."

"Well you told me he has your parents in his pocket. I think he may sway them to his side. Plus the reason why you guys are married, I mean what it's turned into, I feel bad about it. I swear, I had no idea he was going to control everything. When I got married it was for me and my husband understood that. But we actually like each other. I'm sorry John is doing this. It's not right."

"It's OK, I feel like the more I do what I want, the more he's going to have to get used to it."

"Yeah that's true. Do you wanna come by for dinner? It'd be great to catch up. Anthony isn't home right now. He's coming back by the end of the week. What do you think?"

I thought over it for a moment. It did sound like a nice offer. "I'll let you know. So you're alone like me huh? Thanks for inviting me over. I should contact you more."

"You're calling me now. It's fine. I could use a friend and so could you. Get in touch if you're still interested. Let me know if the "dream guy" turns out to be real."

"I will, take care Sonya...thanks." I smiled, even though she couldn't see.

"Bye Emilia." She said only my full name when she was serious. I knew she meant it when we hung up.

I was still flustered and confused all at once. I guess lying here trying to figure everything out wasn't going to help me. Biting my lip, I forced my body to mobilize. Sonya was right, a onetime thing. It just wasn't meant to continue. I wasn't supposed to know his name either.

I moved to get up properly and went to the bathroom to wash up. I was going to put this behind me, or was trying to at least. The only problem is as I stepped into the spacious shower, I could see his face, his eyes, and I could hear his voice whispering against my ear. Those moments were too strong. They almost seemed surreal. During my shower I kept thinking this was a joke. That if it was real he would come back and take me once again like he had, only more fervent with desire.

I tried to mimic what he would if he was near me right now. It was strange, I still felt him near me even though I was surrounded by warm water and empty space. I kept thinking how dense I was not to ask his name or if I would ever see him again? My chances don't lead me in that favor. My fingers found what he did and I imagined he was the one roughly pumping in and out of me until I couldn't take it anymore. The moans that escaped me sounded more like cries.

I collapsed against the title, bursts of water jets spraying over my hair and body, beginning to feel numb to the temperature. My body heat rose higher than the water pouring on me had.

Finding my barrings, I picked myself up and moved over to reach for the shower handle. A still dazed look in my eyes as I managed to properly see what was in front of me even though my legs were spent and the rest of me was catching up.

This was just not fair. It couldn't have been only one time. John doesn't win. I do what I want. Fuck who I want. He wasn't supposed to leave this morning; that is not how I imagined it would go. I felt myself cry at the notion that he left because I was married, or, just that I was a really horrible to him. Quite possibly the worst he's ever had. His experience had exceeded mine and it was obvious. Or else what would he stay? What could I have possibly offered him more than my body?

That's right; that's all I was. God that hurts. OK, I have to accept this. John fucking wins. No! This can't be real, I pounded my hands against the tile and ferociously took myself out of the shower and gruffly wrapped myself in the nearest towel I could find. I had to get out of here. I couldn't breathe suddenly.

As I fixed on my clothes, grabbed my purse and key card I made my way to the door flinging it open the close so hard it hit the side of the wall. I can accept this, I can do it. Shit, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pushed myself out of the room and used the staircase to get down to the lobby. I nervously felt for my key card and realized I had taken it. I was slowly losing my mind the further downstairs I went.

I took a deep breath before going to the front desk to turn in my card. I was about to leave when I turned on my heel.

Walking back to the front I cleared my throat and asked what I really wanted to.

"Did um, anyone leave messages for me?" I asked the staff and she looked to her desk before shaking her head.

"No, there were no messages left behind."

"Thank you." I smiled in spite of it, I knew it was a long shot but I would kick myself if I didn't ask that before I went back to my life.

Checking the time on the clock, I knew I needed to get out of here before I did anything else to embarrass myself.

I sent Sonya a quick text, affirming my visit. She replied by calling me instantly.

"Seriously? Is everything OK?"

I sighed. "Maybe, I don't know, I'll be there in under an hour, I have to go back home to get changed."

"Alright, see you soon. Call me at the front and I'll buzz you right in."

"Great, bye Sonya." I spoke after she said her bye back.

I realized as I went to the parking garage that I was just imagining things again. But what did it have to be so elaborate? I'll never know the answer to that.


End file.
